


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 9: The World Didn't End

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Relationships: Keira Bright/Kai Linwood, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. SATURDAY 5:02PM: FIVE HOURS

SATURDAY, MAY 23RD, 5:02PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

Honey by Kehlani plays over a shot of a stack of homework and textbooks sitting untouched on HOLLY'S desk. We can hear HOLLY laugh.

HOLLY (O.S.)  
I don't know. I doubt it.

We can hear WILLA sigh over the phone. We cut to HOLLY lying on her bed, talking to her.

WILLA  
Why are you laughing?

HOLLY  
You're laughing too!

WILLA laughs harder.

WILLA  
Yeah...

HOLLY turns on her side.

HOLLY  
I just feel like ditching your mom for a girl that you kissed the night before would be...

WILLA  
Bitchy?

HOLLY  
I didn't say it. You did.

WILLA  
Whatever. It's not just some girl that I kissed. It's you. You're bigger than that.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
How long have you liked me?

WILLA pauses for a while.

WILLA  
God, I don't even know. I don't know when I started liking you or even when I realized that I did. It just sort of...happened. What about you?

HOLLY  
Same...no. Not same. It's kind of been since I met you. I didn't really let myself feel it until you broke up with Jasper and everything...but it's like I said. It's always been you.

WILLA  
Wow.

She's quiet for a moment. HOLLY grins.

HOLLY  
Are you blushing?

WILLA  
Maybe. Maybe I screamed into my pillow a little bit a second ago.

HOLLY laughs.

WILLA  
I really, really wish that I could see you this weekend.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Me too.

WILLA  
Same - fucking hell, I literally just said that.

HOLLY  
It's...

Someone yells from WILLA'S end of the phone. WILLA sighs.

WILLA  
Shit. It's my mom. We're leaving soon.

HOLLY  
Mm. You should probably hang up.

WILLA  
Why don't you - oh my god, we're doing this. We're those kind of people.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
How long has this call gone, anyway?

WILLA  
Like five hours? Maybe six?

HOLLY  
Wow.

WILLA  
Yeah. So I think I'm going to be the one to do it.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Okay. Call you tomorrow?

WILLA  
Yeah. I can't wait to see you.

HOLLY  
The only reason to look forward to a Monday.

WILLA  
That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me. Bye. L - bye.

HOLLY  
Bye.

WILLA hangs up, but HOLLY still holds the phone to her ear for a second. She finally puts it down. She puts her head in her hands, feeling how warm her cheeks are. She looks up, making eye contact with herself in the mirror.

HOLLY  
You kissed a girl. And the world didn't end.

The HOLLY in the mirror does not respond. HOLLY'S smile grows wider. She flops backwards onto her bed.


	2. SUNDAY 1:53PM: GOOD MOOD

SUNDAY, MAY 24TH, 1:53PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

HOLLY enters the kitchen, passing MARIANA, who is sitting at the counter on her laptop.

MARIANA  
Hey. Haven't seen you in a while.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
What do you mean? I live here.

MARIANA  
Well, it just seems like you've been out a lot. You and Theo both.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I didn't notice anything different. You're at work a lot, too.

MARIANA  
Finals were happening! It was busy!

HOLLY goes over to the fridge, opening it up. THEO enters the kitchen behind her and reaches over her head.

THEO  
Excuse me.

HOLLY ducks.

HOLLY  
I think you're supposed to say that before you reach over me.

THEO removes a bag of grapes from the fridge, almost hitting her on the head.

HOLLY  
And now you take my grapes.

THEO  
We can share the grapes.

HOLLY  
Fine.

She closes the fridge. THEO opens the bag of grapes and holds them out to her. She takes a handful.

MARIANA  
I was just talking to Holly about how busy you two have seemed lately.

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I have to practice a lot. I have a recital in like a month.

HOLLY  
You do? How's that going?

THEO nods.

THEO  
Pretty good, I think? I'm trying to get a solo next year, and at this rate, probably...yeah. I think I'm doing something right.

MARIANA  
You usually are.

THEO laughs sarcastically.

THEO  
Sure.

MARIANA frowns at him, but drops it.

MARIANA  
It's just been you two for a while now.

THEO  
Like, living here?

MARIANA  
Yeah.

HOLLY gets a text and reaches for her phone. It's from WILLA - a picture of her lunch. Her mom is across the table doing a peace sign at the camera, something that WILLA has obviously taught her to do. Alongside the picture there is a message: "my lunch plans. i wish i was with you instead"

THEO  
Have you thought about taking in anyone else?

MARIANA  
Thought about it, yes.

HOLLY smiles, sending a message back: "It's better than mine. Theo stole my grapes".

MARIANA  
We do take respites, you know. They haven't called us yet, but that doesn't mean that they won't. Jenna's old room is still empty, so we've got the space.

WILLA: "oh can i tell him where to stick his grapes?"

HOLLY: "In the fridge?"

WILLA: "no!!!"

HOLLY laughs.

THEO  
Holly?

She takes a moment to respond.

HOLLY  
Uh, yeah?

THEO  
Grapes?

HOLLY  
Oh. Here.

She passes him the grapes.

MARIANA  
You seem like you're in a good mood.

HOLLY  
Me?

MARIANA  
Yeah, you.

HOLLY  
I mean, it's the weekend.

THEO  
Not for much longer.

MARIANA sighs.

MARIANA  
Come on. Don't remind me.

THEO and MARIANA continue talking, but HOLLY tunes them out, seeing another text from WILLA: "facetime?"

HOLLY responds with "Yes!". She leaves the room, answering WILLA'S call with a smile.


	3. TUESDAY 7:54AM: JUST AN IDEA

TUESDAY, MAY 25TH, 7:54AM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

HOLLY approaches the girls, standing in a clump at the base of the stairs.

HOLLY  
Hey.

WILLA smiles at her.

WILLA  
Hi.

HOLLY smiles back, a blush coming across her cheeks. She clears her throat.

HOLLY  
So, what's up?

THEO  
We're just talking about what happened Friday night.

HOLLY'S brows furrow.

HOLLY  
Friday night?

WILLA gestures towards KEIRA.

WILLA  
You know. Keira and Kai.

THEO  
Kaira?

SAFIYYA cringes.

SAFIYYA  
Oh, we are not making that a thing.

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
Yeah, let's not.

HOLLY  
So are you guys official?

WILLA catches HOLLY'S eye.

WILLA  
Yeah, are you?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
I think so? We're going out Wednesday night, so...yeah.

She laughs again. HOLLY nods at WILLA. WILLA smiles widely. SAFIYYA glances between them, realization dawning. She says nothing, but HOLLY notices anyway.

KEIRA  
So...I heard that he kissed Jasper, though.

THEO frowns.

THEO  
Wait, what?

KEIRA  
Yeah. At the party. Before he kissed me.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Come on. It didn't mean anything. They were just screwing around. Like at the beach house, remember?

KEIRA  
Yeah, but...

WILLA  
I hate to break it to you, but you're always going to be the third wheel in that relationship. I lived with it. So will you.

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
You'll have to give me some tips.

SAFIYYA  
What's everyone else doing Wednesday night? Isn't there that Algebra test?

HOLLY  
That's on Thursday.

WILLA  
Last test of the year!

SAFIYYA  
We could study for it.

THEO  
I'm so sick of studying, though. It's all we fucking do anymore.

WILLA  
Yeah, because it's the end of the year. All we fucking do at school is test.

THEO  
Still...

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
It was just an idea. We could always do something else.

She makes eye contact with HOLLY. HOLLY finally gets it.

HOLLY  
Oh! Um, I could probably use the studying, though.

WILLA figures it out a moment later.

WILLA  
Same here.

SAFIYYA  
You two could do something together, then?

HOLLY nods slowly, trying to be cool.

HOLLY  
Yeah, that's...that's a good idea.

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
Cool. We could hang out if you want, Theo.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Yeah, that would be cool!

The morning bell rings. The girls head off towards the building, still talking. We see them walk past JUDE and the boys. JUDE looks over his shoulder at HOLLY, but she doesn't even notice him.


	4. WEDNESDAY 4:11PM: BEST FRIENDS WHO KISS

WEDNESDAY, MAY 27TH, 3:49PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

Stop Desire by Tegan and Sara plays as HOLLY and WILLA lie in HOLLY'S bed, kissing. Their textbooks lay abandoned in a pile on the floor. WILLA pulls away, and HOLLY groans, chasing after her. WILLA laughs.

WILLA  
I can't believe that Safiyya basically sent us on a date.

HOLLY  
Yeah...did you tell her?

WILLA  
No, but she knows. Of course she knows.

HOLLY  
Should we tell them?

WILLA  
Do you want to?

HOLLY  
Do you?

WILLA shrugs, turning onto her back. The position mirrors the way they were arranged at the condo in episode 3 - but so much has changed now.

WILLA  
What are we?

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

WILLA  
Like, are we just best friends who kiss? Or -

There is a knock on HOLLY'S door. Before she can say anything, the door begins to open. She turns to WILLA, panicked. WILLA rolls off of the bed onto the floor, out of sight of the door. HOLLY forces a calm expression, turning towards THEO, who has just entered.

HOLLY  
You know that the point of knocking is to wait for me to respond, right?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
Have you seen the wiretap?

HOLLY  
What - the Alexa? No. I thought Danny put her away because he was tired of her not setting timers when he asked her to.

THEO  
Yeah, do you know where, though?

HOLLY  
No? Why do you even need her?

THEO  
Um...

HOLLY  
Tell me that it's not for some weird TikTok or something.

THEO  
I don't want to lie, though.

JUDE (O.S.)  
Theo, can I -

JUDE comes into view. He and HOLLY make eye contact for a moment. It's unbearably awkward. THEO sighs.

THEO  
What is it, dude?

JUDE  
Um, can I borrow your phone charger?

THEO  
Sure. It's on my nightstand somewhere.

JUDE  
Thanks.

With one last look at HOLLY, JUDE leaves the way he came. THEO tilts his head at HOLLY, raising his eyebrows. HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Don't even start.

THEO  
Fine.

He turns to leave, but looks back at her.

THEO  
Hey, your lipstick's a little...

He gestures to the corner of his mouth. HOLLY reaches up to touch her own face.

HOLLY  
Oh, yeah. I just ate, so...

THEO  
Ate what? Dick?

WILLA can be heard barely concealing her laughter. HOLLY rolls her eyes, getting up to close the door again.

HOLLY  
Okay, bye Theo!

As soon as the door is closed, WILLA sits up, bursting into laughter. HOLLY laughs too - she can't help it.

HOLLY  
Why did you hide? It's not like it's weird for us to be hanging out.

WILLA  
Because it doesn't look like we've been hanging out, it looks like we've been _making_ out. Or sucking dick.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Stop.

She sits back down on the bed. WILLA joins her.

WILLA  
Does he know?

HOLLY  
Yeah, he does. He was just being a douche.

WILLA  
Who else?

HOLLY  
Keira knows. Jenna knows. Safiyya and Theo - girl Theo - have probably figured it out. That's it.

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
God, I fucking hate coming out.

HOLLY frowns, a worried look instantly coming over her face. WILLA shakes her head quickly, grabbing HOLLY'S hand.

WILLA  
Hey, no. I didn't mean...like, coming out at first wasn't that bad. It was kind of awkward, like with my mom and stuff, but it wasn't that bad. Danny and Mariana wouldn't reject you. They have, like, exclusively gay children.

HOLLY  
They've had a lot of kids that you don't know about.

WILLA  
There's nothing to suggest that the majority of them weren't gay. I'm talking about more, like...after that. Coming out doesn't really stop. And a lot of the time, when you bring it up, it's just...

She shakes her head.

WILLA  
I say that I'm out, but I'm not all the time. Sometimes I'm with new people, and there's a perfect opportunity to just say, "Hey, I'm bi." But it's like my throat closes up. I don't know.

She squeezes HOLLY'S hand.

WILLA  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out.

HOLLY  
I'm not freaked out.

WILLA smiles, and then leans in to kiss her quickly. HOLLY'S phone buzzes on the nightstand, and she looks over at it. It's from JUDE: "Hey, I kind of want to talk to you. Not in front of Theo though"

WILLA  
What's up?

HOLLY looks away.

HOLLY  
Nothing. Just college mail. You know, since the PSAT...

WILLA groans.

WILLA  
God, yes. St. Mary's College won't leave me the fuck alone.

HOLLY  
Why would they? You're perfect.

WILLA laughs, shaking her head and kissing HOLLY again. HOLLY reaches over to her phone, at first going to turn it off, but then reconsidering, sending JUDE a message: "Is Friday after school okay?"

She turns off her phone after that, going back to WILLA.


	5. FRIDAY 2:49PM: JUST SAY IT

FRIDAY, MAY 29TH, 2:49PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

HOLLY exits the school and catches sight of JUDE standing with his friends at the bottom of the stairs. She lets out a shaky breath and moves to the side of the stairs, sitting down on the railing. She gets a notification on her phone - a text from WILLA asking what she's up to tonight. She glances at JUDE, then responds, "Sorry, I'm helping Mariana out with something at work :(".

She goes to the safari app and, after looking around to see if anyone is watching her, types out "how to come out to your". She hesitates before typing "friend".

She opens an article and begins to read it. She lingers on one bullet-point - "You get to decide who knows and how much they know." She looks over at JUDE again - but this time, he's looking back at her. HOLLY quickly looks back at the article.

She finishes it and takes a deep breath, standing up and gathering her things. She joins the crowd of students heading to their cars in the parking lot.

JUDE (O.S.)  
Holly?

She doesn't hear him, continuing to walk.

JUDE (O.S.)  
Holly!

He taps her shoulder, and she turns around.

HOLLY  
What's up?

JUDE  
I need to talk to you.

HOLLY  
I thought we were meeting up tonight.

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
Yeah, but...I don't know. I feel like this shouldn't wait any longer than it already has.

He looks around at the people around them and then leads HOLLY to a more secluded area, next to the stairs. HOLLY looks confused.

HOLLY  
Jude, seriously. What's going on?

JUDE sighs.

JUDE  
Okay. Um, I don't really know how to say this.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Just say it.

JUDE  
Okay. So, did you see Kai's Instagram post after the party?

HOLLY  
That selfie with Jasper? Yeah, I did. What does that have to do with anything?

JUDE  
Yeah, but when did you see it?

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
I don't know, the next morning? I don't get -

JUDE runs a hand through his hair.

JUDE  
Okay. So, um, that wasn't the first version of the picture.

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

JUDE  
It was...I'll just show you.

He takes his phone out.

JUDE  
I messaged him to take it down, or at least crop it, as soon as I saw it, and he did. It was, like, maybe two or three hours after he posted it, and it was so late at night, I doubt that anyone even noticed, but I just thought you should know - 

We begin to hear HOLLY'S heartbeat pounding in her ears.

HOLLY  
Know what?

JUDE shows her the picture. The picture at first seems like just what HOLLY said it was - KAI taking a selfie with JASPER in CALLUM'S backyard. HOLLY stares at it for a moment, trying to see what's wrong.

HOLLY  
I don't...

She trails off. She reaches out, zooming in. In the background, HOLLY and WILLA can clearly be seen kissing on the balcony.

HOLLY  
Oh my god.

She steps backwards, away from JUDE.

HOLLY  
You knew? Who - who else does?

JUDE'S voice can barely be heard as HOLLY'S ears begin to ring.

JUDE  
I doubt that many other people do - I mean, Kai, but he's not going to tell anyone -

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I have to go.

JUDE  
Wait! Please, can we just -

HOLLY  
Not now, okay?

She steps away from JUDE, disappearing into the crowd that is walking away from the school as Dream by OneRepublic begins to play. She looks at the other students around her - no one is looking back at her, but she can't stop thinking about what would happen if they started to.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> i've started a skam dc discord! if you want to join, you can find the link on my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
